10 ways to annoy the lovely residents of Anubis
by Lifegoesonwithinyou
Summary: Does the title not explain it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, aliens, elderly, and select tigers! Welcome to the future! JK, I wish. So anyway I have an obsession for House of Anubis, and I wanted to make a fic of 10 ways to annoy. Be scared. Be very scared….**

**10 ways to annoy Nina**

1. Paint "Beware the black bird, love Patricia" on her closet door

2. Put Polly pockets in her dollhouse from Sarah

3. Paint her amulet orange

4. Go up to Nina, and say, "and by the way, Sarah liked Amber better."

5. Talk very loudly about Joy and Fabian's movie date, when she's in the room.

6. Write everything about Sibuna on a paper, and give it to Mara.

7. Nonchalantly lead Victor into the cellar, and tell him that it's his amulet that opens the door in the reflector room. (Note: Make sure to get Nina's immediate reaction on tape.)

8. Say that she's going on a movie date with Fabian, but "forget" to tell Fabian this news.

9. Call her Gran up in front of her, and ask her if she could mail you some hospital food

10. Every time Nina walks into a room, put on a terrified expression, look over her shoulder, and yell "Rufus!"

**I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! NOW SENKHARA WILL CURSE ME FOR ETERNITY! I do not own House of Anubis in any way shape or form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey amazing people I don't know, I'll have Amber do the disclaimer, in honor of her…..**

**Me: Amber, do your thing**

**Amber: It's too late to buy shoes!**

**Me: THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Amber: What's a disclaimer again? Is it a type of rare gem? Or an omlet?**

**Me: No-**

**Amber: Oh, then is it a donkey?**

**Note to self: Leave Amber out of all future disclaimers**

**10 ways to annoy Amber **

Switch all of her clothes with Alfie's costumes/masks.

Pay Jerome to run over her heels in a van

Tell Victor that Amber decorated Corbiere with jewels and painted his nails

Set fire to the Amber Millington Guide To Dating book, while singing Joy To The World

Sign Amber up for the wrestling team

Write a poem about hating pink, blow it up, and tape it to her ceiling

Cancel Amber's credit card, and when she realizes she doesn't have any more money, call her a hobo.

Download Patricia and/or Eddie's itunes onto Ambers ipod

Have Alfie propose to Amber in the middle of math class

Tell Amber that if she enters her room without her amulet, she'll be blinded

**Guys, I wrote this when I was high off cough drops (yes, that is very possible) but I think it turned out well. I'm doing Fabian next, so if you have any ideas post them in reviews, or send them to me in a psycic message. Either one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely residents to fanfiction**

**To MiaAndOak: If you are high on gum right now, you are my official hero!**

**To Animelover: I don't get it either! Just randomness**

**Okay, now Fabian do the disclaimer: **

**Me: Fabian, do the disclaimer**

**Fabian: Okay, Lifegoesonwithin you does not own any HOA products.**

**Me: …Products? They have HOA products? I'm doing some research.**

**10 ways to annoy Fabian**

Write Nina a note saying "I love you" and sign it from Fabian

Tell Fabian that Nina left him for a better man, and when he asks who, say "Corbiere."

Constantly ask Fabian how the haiku's coming

Tell him that the alligator statue wants to hear more of his poems

Pay Joy to stalk him 24/7 and when he asks her what she wants, have her say "To get engaged." (GET. HIS. REACTION. ON. TAPE.)

Take Sarah's recordings that he has, and record them over, with Brittany Spears songs. Make sure to tell Nina!

Put that lion/sun thing in the cellar in Fabian's room at night, film his reaction, and post it EVERYWHERE, including the school website.

Give Fabian a medal that says "Certified nerd" on it

Get pictures from Fabian's reaction from number 7, and when he asks Nina which one he should use for his profile pic, have her say "The one when you're screaming because of a lion/sun thingy."

Have Gustav ask Fabian to perform at his dinner parties.

**Okay people, urgent message. GUSTAV IS THE COLLECTOR! Jk, it's so Vera. Next up is Alfie, leave all ideas in comments! I just can't wait to have Alfie to the disclaimer! P.S. My nickname for him is the Alfster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I already have 14 reviews!~! POWER OF REVIEWS! Sorry, I'm high off cereal. Well, time for Alfie, I'll have him do the disclaimer**

**Me: Alfie, do the disclaimer**

**Alfie: But I'm looking for U.F.O'S!**

**Me: They don't exist.**

**Alfie: Thanks for crushing my dreams. Lifegoesonwithin you does not own House of Anubis**

10 ways to annoy Alfie

Trick him into thinking there's a UFO in the backyard

Tell him that if he causes another food fight, he won't get any dinner for a month

Set up a magic show, and "accidentally" smash his amulet

Tell Alfie that you'll pay him 20 pounds if he runs around school with that deer head on. When Victor tries to saw him out, give him American money, courtesy of Nina

Tell him that Amber wants to get back together with him, and say that he only has to complete 20 tasks in the Millington Guide To Dating book to be able to date her.

Ask him repeatedly if he got a refund on the two for one cactuses.

Nickname him "Alfredo sauce", and keep calling him it for months. Then, when Christmas comes, give him 16 bottles of Alfredo sauce in a crate

Get Fabian to make a copy of a scale of life with Alfie's name on it, and put it in Alfie's room. When he comes down for dinner, ask him "Did it tip?"

Tell him that Piper hates him.

Tell him that Amber wants him to make raspberry cupcakes for her.

**REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE CHILDREN! So anyway, I'm doing Jerome next, so leave ideas in the comments. ~Lifegoesonwithin you**

**P.S. And without you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, I am currently high on granola bars! WOO HOO! Sorry, to MiaAndOak, Gustav is the dude at the exibit who judged the bake-off, and swallowing gum is a terrible disaster. To Daughter of Hades 14, who knows? Vera and Rufus could be working together, and yes, CINNAMON is also my favorite food! Now I'll have Jerome do the disclaimer. **

**Me: Jerome, do the disclaimer.**

**Jerome: Why, I'm plotting to dump water on Patricia!**

**Me: Yeah…don't do that unless you're tired of living.**

**Jerome: Fine. Lifegoesonwitinyou doesn't own House of Anubis.**

10 ways to annoy Jerome

Expel Mara.

Whenever he and Jasper are talking, call them "library buddies" and insit that they're "bonding."

Have Amber train with him for ping pong for months, and on the day of the match, have her "forget", and go shoe shopping.

Give the picture of him in a dress to Mara.

Tell him that a goose broke into the Frobisher library, and ate the gem off the Frobisher shield.

Dump water on him. And promptly run away.

Tape "Jerbil" to his back.

Tell Jerome that some hobo pretending to be a detective is waiting for him in his room.

Pay Rufus to stalk him.

Give Poppy access to his email address, phone, and other various websites.

**That's it people, I'm gonna go and hang toilet paper from my ceiling fan, while singing the Care Bear theme song! Jk, do the Care Bears even have a theme song? Well, I'm doing Patricia next, so be sure to leave ideas in comments, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people on fanficiton! …wow I could have worded that a little differently..OK, I'll try again, Hey people! I just saw tonight's Anubis, which had a CLAY AMULET! Alfie is a certified genious, (Remind me to never say that again.) OK, Patricia time! I'll have her do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Patricia, you know what to say.**

**Patricia: Do I HAVE to? It sounds so geeky?**

**Me: Relax, Fabian's already done it, you can't beat his level of geekiness.**

**Patricia: Fair point. Lifegoesonwithinyou does not own any House of Anubis stuff, or whatever.**

10 ways to annoy Patricia

Replace all of her clothes with lacy pink dresses/skirts.

Tell her Joy's gone missing again, in the middle of French class.

Ask her how it's like to have a more talented twin.

Ask her if she still has he black feather boa that she used to scare Nina with.

Get a group of friends, and dance around her in a circle, singing the theme song to Barney. Whichever survives the longest without getting hit by her wins a virtual medal.

Constantly call Patricia emo, then get a cat to scratch the outside of Patricia's arm. Later, say "Hey, you cut the wrong side of your arm, emo!"

Have Jerome dump water, milk, and other various substances on her head. (Make sure to tape the reaction on at least 2 cameras in case she destroys the first one.)

Have Eddie blow Patricia off on a date, and when Patricia asks you where Eddie was, say, "studying."

Every time Patricia talks to Eddie, loudly exclaim "Hey, she lowered her force field!"

Have Mr. Sweet ask her about Beetoven, every time he sees her.

**Ok, number 6 I have done before, and whoever does number five will…..BE….AWESOME! Isn't that enough of a reward? …oh fine, I'll throw in a virtual cookie. Well, Mick's up next, so be sure to leave your ideas in reviews, PLEASE! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm not really sure if I'm gonna continue this story, because I'm working on another fanfic, I might! Depends on how high I am at the time! Jk, but tell me what you think! Review! For the children! (Srry if I typed anything in text lingo, I'm like texting while writing this!)**

**~Lifegoesonwithinyou**

**P.S. And without you!**


	8. Chapter 8

27/02/2012 15:27:00

HEY PEOPLE! Well guess what, I'm high off black cherry soda right now, and if you haven't seen me high on soda, then you've never truly been scared…On that not creepy at all note, I'M CONTINUING MY STORY, thanks to Obsession123, LiveLaughLoveReadForever, and Pieface98, I'm continuing my story! And I really shouldn't write while I'm high…I learned that the hard way…OK well I'll update ASAP. (If you want me to dumb it down for you that means as soon as possible.)

P.S. Don't worry, I honestly didn't know what ASAP meant either till last year.

~Lifegoesonwithinyou


End file.
